Cock Nibbler
Cock Nibbler was the central character in the first episode of Skyrim for Pimps. He is double-Dragonborn, and much more powerful than all the other Dragonborn characters. He has killed all the dragon priests of skyrim, killed Alduin, and the Goblin King. As a result, he hates goblins, including S'oggy Balls' Riekling hunter General Burnside. He is also a worshipper of the Game Society Pimps gods, whose existence are disputed by many. Biography Season 1 Cock Nibbler is present at the Helgen dragon attack, and subsequently fights with giants, to unsatisfactory results, and kills dragons. Whilst in Riverwood, Cock attacks a chicken, causing the entire village to angrily chase him. Season 4 Cock Nibbler makes a surprise appearance in the season 4 finale, causing Crotch and Fün to stop fighting by riding in on a dragon. He plans on taking Crotch to a hospital after he lost his mind with grief at the end of season 4, and gives Fün a new girlfriend, Freya, by drugging her. Season 5 Episode 1 Season 5 starts with Cock Nibbler taking Crotch Guzzler to a place 'with lots of skulls'. It is on the road from the College of Winterhold that Cock Nibbler is attacked, taken out and sent flying, as it is believed at the time that a punch to the back of the head is the only thing that can surely kill a Dragonborn. Episode 30 Just as Fün, Crotch, and S'oggy are about to battle it out, Cock Nibbler crawls his way back to the road from the College, interrupting the fight. He reveals that he is double-Dragonborn, and so it would therefore take ''two ''punches to kill him. He envokes the ancient rite of 'Skooma Parley', which states that nobody is allowed to kill eachother until they all go back to the envoker's house and get really, really fucked up on drugs. Crotch, Fün, S'oggy, and Cock Nibbler meet at Cock Tower. Cock Nibbler asks S'oggy Balls to leave General Burnside at the door, as goblins are not allowed in Cock Tower. The group tour the tower's art gallery, we meet Shanara Twain briefly - one of the many women that live in Cock Tower. Cock Nibbler states that he can't even remember most of the women that live in the tower as there are so many. Cock also takes the group to the display museum, which contains all of the weapons ever made for sponsors of skyrim for pimps. Following this, he takes them to the Game Society Pimps Temple, and asks for a donation in the subbable collection plate. He then takes them to Cock's bar and grill, the arena, and finally the great hall. S'oggy notices a bard, Brad, at the entrance singing a song that sounds suspiciously like 'The Rains of Castamere' at the entrance of the great hall, but dismisses him as a bad singer and continues on to the dining table, which is covered in skooma bottles. Cock invites them all to eat, drink, and be merry. The three dragonborn apologise to S'oggy for the ways in which they have wronged him, Cock Nibbler apologising for treating him bruskly as he bravely fought a dragon which Cock Nibbler proceeded to kill. S'oggy prepares for the best skooma break ever. Whilst S'oggy Balls is on his skooma break, Cock Nibbler, Fün Tits, Crotch Guzzler, Freya, and Brad the Bard begin to riddle him with crossbow bolts. Crotch Guzzler then walks over to the recently resurrected Aela and slits her throat as revenge for the death of his family. With the last of his energy, he runs to Cock Nibbler and beheads him with his bare hands for betraying him. Before he is able to kill Fün and Crotch, they begin shooting again, until S'oggy Balls is (presumably) dead. Category:Main Characters